300 The Begining
by Brian Elliot
Summary: Young King Leonidas wanted to remain humble adn not to be spoken of, but people speak of his doings.So he beats up everyone who talks about him and he shapes his whole way of rule through this whole series of events.


Killy Kitzmann

**300 **

**The Beginning**

In the beginning there was a Greek city-state called _Sparta. _It was the only city-state that dedicated every male citizen's life to war and the honor of being a Spartan. As was tradition in Sparta, this discipline and the necessary training begins at the age when a boy can hold a sword. At this point in a young life, nothing is held back about the horrors of war. They are told that to die in battle as a Spartan soldier is to die a glorious death. At the age of seven the male children are sent to a formal training called the Ugogie. These young children are placed in a world of terror and violence, and this is where the young soldiers develop their sadistic behavior in battle.

Today is the day Leonidas had the challenge that would show if he had leadership and tactile abilities, and he showed an amazing amount of both. During this challenge a younger Spartan fell and Leonidas was there to help him up and take him to safety. Doing this showed his leadership that could help him in battle and the rule of his great kingdom of _Sparta_. Being that he was a very humble Spartan he does not like people talking about the noble things he does, and he is willing to kill anyone if he found out they were speaking of them. Leonidas is also a very smart, and forgiving so he will not start a conflict or end one if he doesn't believe in what you plea. And this is where the story begins.

"Leonidas wait up!" shouted Stelios.

"Ugh, it's Stelios," grunted Leonidas

"Leonidas, PLEASE," he continued to implore.

"Stelios, please go away, and STOP following me," Leonidas said firmly.

"Why, my King?," Stelios asked.

"Because you almost always get me close to being killed, and I don't want to take any further chances with you being around me."

"But you haven't been killed yet, have you my Lord?"

"No… but that's completely beside the point. You are still a nuisance to me."

"How can I still be a nuisance to you?," wondered Stelios.

"You haven't stopped following me ever since you found out I am to be King if I survive the Ugogie."

"Well, it couldn't hurt me if I knew you, could it?"

Quickly in a blur of flesh, Leonidas grabbed Stelios by the throat and threw him on the ground in one smooth, swift motion. Without a loss of breath Leonidas leaned closely towards the breathless Stelios and screamed,

"Is that it!? You're just trying to befriend your way into the royal family!"

"No, no that's not what I meant. I was just making a joke Leonidas, just a joke. You're my hero. I look up to you, because you are the only one who cares nothing about himself, but cares only about others."

"How do you any know any of this is true?"

"I heard the older boys talking about the challenge, and that you stopped to help a fellow Spartan."

"Who said this!?"

"Uh, uh…." stammered Stelios

He quickly slammed Stelios' head against the ground and brutally punched him in the mouth. Leonidas screamed again,

"Who said this!!"

"Xenophon, and Daxorse."

Angrily releasing the bloodied and beaten Stelios' throat, Leonidas charged off in search of the two Spartan traitors who dared to speak of such events.

An hour later Leonidas found the two Spartan traitors, and grabbed both of them in the same sweeping motion as did he did before with Stelios. The two Spartans in surprise fought back helplessly against the older, more experienced Spartan warrior. In matter of seconds with minimal struggle Leonidas effortlessly constrained the two boys. Leaning closely towards the two horrified boys and firmly asked the boys,

"Who gave you the right to speak of my doings?"

"Excuse me my king but what are you talking about?" stammered Xenophon. Louder this time Leonidas responded,

"How dare you two speak of my actions in the challenge earlier today!"

"But no one was around us when we were speaking of such events my king," answered Daxorse

Reluctantly Leonidas released the two innocent Spartan boys and replied,

"I apologize; I don't know what came over me. You two may go, but next time please keep future events to come in solitary if you don't mind. Goodbye."

The two boys both replied in unison,

"Goodbye my king."

Leonidas walked off towards his resting place and thought to himself,

"_This is the way I shall rule. In total control, and no one will dare cross me and feel they can get away with what they're doing without me not knowing. I will become the most powerful Spartan king that Greece has ever seen."_

Sine that day Leonidas has never let anyone get by him without him not knowing what they were doing, and that is how he pledged to himself he would rule Sparta.


End file.
